


The Mentor

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine decides that Dave needs a mentor of the sexual variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mentor

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Наставник](https://archiveofourown.org/works/933404) by [Rassda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda)



> Wrote this in November and this is kind of my shining smut. I have never been more proud of a smut fic.

_"You're confused. You don't know who you are and you're not sure you're going to like who you find out you are. That's scary and not something you should have to go through alone."_

All Dave can think is that he really wants to punch the short little preppy kid in the mouth. The "you're not alone" bullshit is starting to drive him crazy. He's not a fag like Hummel or like this one. That kiss was a fluke, a mistake. He was pissed off and horny, that was all. All the crap he had been dealing with released itself as a stupid kiss. One little lapse in judgment, okay?  It was not going to happen again. What was this kid doing here anyway? Judging by the uniform, he obviously goes to some rich kid school and if he's here again to fuck Hummel then he best leave Dave alone and go find his boyfriend.

His stomach clenches at the idea of Uniform fucking Hummel. He tells himself it's because homosex makes him sick. He barely fools himself anymore. He lays a hand on the kid's shoulder and shoves him. "Go find your boyfriend and get the fuck out of here. I'm warning you."

The kid stumbles but smirks all the same. Is he insane?

"I'm here to make a deal with you. This has nothing to do with Kurt." He adjusts his jacket, smoothly. "I know what it's like to be confused about my sexuality. You can fantasize all you'd like...but a little experimentation goes a lot further. To be honest, your macho expectations for yourself put you far deeper than most into denial."

"What are you sayin?" He's so tired of people speaking above him. Why can't people ever get to the goddamned point?

"I am saying that I offer myself up, if you'd like to experiment sexually." The kid smiles, brightly. "On one condition of course. That condition being that the bullying Kurt stops, completely.”

“The hell?” he asks, but he can’t help the reaction down below. He's a guy and this kid just offered to screw around with him. “Are you saying you wanna fuck around?”

“I’m saying I could have used an openly gay guy to fuck around with when I was still closeted and scared out of my mind.” The kid shakes his head a little bit and then reaches into his bag for something. A tiny notebook. “Here,” he says writing down something, ripping the page out and handing it over. “I’m Blaine and this is my phone number. My school’s quite a drive from here so give me fair warning if you want to meet up. See ya around. Kurt and I are going to see a play tonight.”

He leaves and Dave stares at the phone number in his hand.

I.  
It takes him two weeks to break down and make the call. It doesn’t come easy at all and he debates hanging up on the third ring. Luckily, this Blaine kid answers his phone pretty quickly. “Blaine here,” he says with a soft drawl. “Is this who I think this is?”

He doesn’t know how to answer. “I’ll take you up on your offer, homo, but only cause I know you want it so much.”

Yeah, that seems to be sufficient. Sort of.

“Very nice,” he says. “Why don’t we meet at the Motel on East 68th. It’s halfway between our schools. I’ll pay. I assume you have transportation?”

Fucking rich kids. Dave practically growls but agrees to that. “I’ll be there.”

The motel isn’t like any motel he’s ever seen. It’s relatively well put together, with a tiny lobby, which rich kid is currently sitting in with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Fancy seeing you here,” he says with a faint laugh. “I already got us a room. Number fourty-seven. Come on.” With that, the kid, still in his freakin’ schoolboy uniform gets up and heads down the hall. Dave can only follow him.

By the time Blaine unlocks the door, he’s already shifting out of his uniform jacket.  He’s a pretty kid, not quite as pretty as Hummel, a little more masculine but it works, well. He shrugged off the jacket. “So,” he says. “Have you had sex with a girl?”

He gapes a little bit at the kid’s bluntness. 

“Ah, could’t get it up for a _she,”_ he said seriously. “What about getting blown?”

“Mmph,” he said.

“Pretend she was a he?” Blaine asks with a smirk on his face that’s absolutely adorable.  No, he’s not adorable.

“No,” he lies.

He chuckles, the lie so obvious apparently that it’s laugh worthy.

He approaches him, dropping down to his knees in front of him and unzipping his pants, tugging them down. He eases his boxers down as well and he can just feel those soft brown eyes staring at his dick.  “Nice,” Blaine says laughing very lightly. “Looks like today you won’t have to think about boys.”

He’s trying his hardest not to act ridiculously gay, but he gets hard instantly, the boy’s face just inches from him.

Worry about his sexuality floods out of him when the boy’s lips expertly wrap around him.  He gasps at the sudden way he does it, no hesitance or nerves at all. He groans as the boy does things with his tongue that Dave never knew could be done. A hand lies delicately on his hip and he’s completely enveloped by thin, pink lips.  He moans at the very sight, daring to look like he’s never done with a girl. The boy sucks, Dave moans and a little grunt of insistence and determination leads to him thrusting into that perfect mouth. The kid is all but deep-throating him, only gagging a little when he thrusts deep and giving him an outright wink.  He is evil, beyond evil.

He’s also gorgeous and hums low in his throat, making Dave come harder than he has in a very long time.

II.  
Their next sexual encounter is three hours later.

Blaine makes him wait, smug bastard. “I have a strange feeling you’re going to insist on topping me  and I'm not ready yet,” he says. “I simply won’t tolerate a guy who can’t wait. Sorry Dave. I’m hungry. I’m gonna go get something for lunch. Wanna come?”

He sits, tortured, at the McDonalds across the street from the motel. Blaine casually asks while eating a salad, “You do know how to fuck a guy right?”

“Of course I do.”

“Sure,” Blaine says cheerfully. “Luckily I have plenty of lube, condoms and anything else we might need on this wonderful adventure.”

He wonders if he’s going to punch the kid before he fucks him.

A tediously long lunch and they’re finally back in the motel room.  Blaine smirks a little bit, and immediately starts stripping down. He has no shame. At all. It’s kind of a huge turn on, though he’ll never admit it to anyone else. “Well, what are you doing standing there?” Blaine asks, laughing softly, and he’s already got his jacket and shirt off before Dave even touches the zipper on his jeans.

They’re both naked, pretty quick.

Blaine sits down on the bed and scoots all the way back. He takes a bottle and a pack of condoms out of the drawer next to the bed. “This would be lube,” he said with a mock teacher voice that makes Dave want to fuck his mouth again. He needs to shut up somehow.

The boy opens the bottle and squirts some of the sticky substance onto his fingers. “Now see, a boy’s gonna appreciate you prepping him good, but since frankly, I don’t trust you with my ass yet, I’m gonna do it for you. Watch and learn.”

He watches in awe as the kid sticks a slick finger into his own asshole. He moans a little, wiggling and wincing and he’s definitely putting on a show. Dave slips off his own pants pretty quickly, just to relieve the pressure.

“See, guys aren’t exactly…ah,” Blaine moans, “made to do this. So we have to adapt.”

He adds another finger. “And you’re big, so give your future boy a little bit of courtesy okay? He may not be as used to this as me.”

He’s just a little gay slut, seriously. Dave blinks for half a second and he’s got three fingers in himself, moaning and squirming around like that’s what he’s made to do. “Mphh, I’m good. Condom on. Now.”

He slips off his shirt, not wanting to be dressed at all.

He grabs the condom package and feels like a gigantic oaf tearing it apart and such.  He slips it onto his length. “You need more lube,” Blaine says bossily. “Its water-based stuff, really not the best but need it for the condoms. Oh, and please hurry.”

He quickly lubed up his dick and crawled between the smaller boy’s legs.

“Just do it, damn it.”

He fucked into the boy like he was dying without it. It was tight, tighter than anything he could have possibly imagined. He thrust into him rapidly, eyes shut tightly. All he could think of was this kid turning into Hummel, honestly.

Now Blaine is sexy on his own, but Dave wants what he wants. He moans, head thrown back.

Blaine comes first, jutting against his chest lightly. He comes after, mumbling a name that he doesn’t want to.

Blaine chuckles, all sex and heat. “Damn, you got it bad for him,” he says, kissing down his chest and slipping off of him.

  
III.

So he stops bullying Hummel, at Blaine’s insistence. It’s hard and it leads to a lot of, “what the fuck’s gotten into you?” comments from the other guys, but he doesn’t care. He can just snap his fingers and he’s got this gorgeous boy riding him. What else could he ask for?

He sees them once, together.

Blaine comes driving into the parking lot in some ridiculously expensive car. Kurt is all smiles, absolutely lit up at the sight of him. He practically growls with jealousy when he catches them locking lips. Blaine looks over Kurt’s shoulder and fucking winks at him.

Two hours later they’re in that car, Blaine leaning over the center divider uncomfortably, taking it from behind.  “Fuck,” he moans as Dave fucks him into the hard plastic. “I never took you for the jealous type but – ah good, right there- who are you jealous of, me or him?”

He hopes the road they’ve pulled off of is as deserted as Blaine says it is, but he’s getting reckless and frankly doesn’t care.

He comes first this time.

“You know he talks about you,” Blaine says, as he reaches a hand down and fists his own erection, getting himself off. “Blaine, he’s stopped bullying me. I think he’s actually going to come out sooner or later. He looks odd, like, happy or something. Do you think he’s capable of changing?”

Blaine’s Kurt imitation has him pulling out of the smaller boy’s body and turning around, wiping himself off and pulling up his pants. “He said that?”

Blaine nods. “Yep. See what not being a bully gets you? Maybe you’ll be in his ass next?”

He thinks about it. About being with Kurt this way. It wouldn’t be like this. It would be more special, right?

Blaine chuckles. “Wanna go at it again?”

Damn that kid is insatiable.

IV.  
They have sex in Blaine’s dorm room at his stupid school and it’s nothing like Dave could have ever imagined. Mostly because even when he came to the unfortunate realization that he was gay, he swore that he would never let anyone give it to him up the ass - ever. That was like the most homo thing ever and he wouldn't do it.

Somehow though, Blaine gets him on his hands and knees ("because that's the easiest way to do it," he says with a smirk) and a few curses and at least one "get your finger out of my ass" later, he's fucking him very slowly, filling him up.

It hurts, a little, but it's not the ass-tearing massacre he had always imagined gay sex to be before he met Blaine. It's especially not bad when the sneaky bastard reaches around and grabs him, fisting him hard and slow in time with the torturous thrusts.

"Kurt's tiny, but I sorta see him as a toppy kind of guy, so you gotta get ready for this," Blaine mumbles in his ear and fuck, he's already so close to coming.

"You like the dominant little bitchy side of him, don't you?" Blaine asks, his own brand of talking dirty and fucks hard into Dave, making him see stars - oh god what was that?

"He'd probably fuck you, insult you and you'd be set for life."

He comes, hard.

Blaine laughs as he reaches his own peak. "You're absolutely cute," he says, cuddling into the other's back and all but giggling as he rides it out. "So smitten with Kurt Hummel."

IV.  
Kurt stands in front of him in the cafeteria, mumbling to himself. "So," he says laughing nervously. "Blaine admitted something to me the other day."

His eyes get huge. "What the fuck did he tell you?" he asks.

"Um, he said that he's been mentoring you," Kurt says. "You know, helping you deal with your sexuality issues." 

He can't help still glance around, though after all the sex he and Blaine have been having, it doesn't seem like it really matters anymore. "Oh yeah," he mumbles, feeling oddly trained.

"Um. You haven't hit me or shoved me in a locker in four months. Pretty good track record. Blaine must have done a good job. Taught you a thing or two." 

"Uh, guess so."

"Did you wanna go out sometime? Blaine said a date with a guy would be good for you."

He's still closeted as anything and nervous, but a smile breaks out across his face. "Yeah, sure," he says and Kurt almost looks like he's going to retract it and say he was joking but he wasn't joking in the slightest.

So that was what this mentor shit was about.


End file.
